1. Field of the Invention
The game of this invention resides in the area of board games and more particularly relates to a game depicting a coastal harbor and having player pieces adapted to set lobster traps in order for a player to catch by a combination of skill and chance the greatest poundage of lobsters.
2. History of the Prior Art
While games do exist depicting sailing ships moving across ocean areas depicted on gameboards, the inventor herein is unaware of any games which depict the commercial catching of lobsters.